


Pokémon Go with a Princess!

by KiannaCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :(, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, I'll try to remember to link it, I've never played Pokémon, Ladybug? I guess?, NO character deaths, Pokemon GO - Freeform, so forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaCat/pseuds/KiannaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien's fed up with his Father's strict control over Adrien's life. Now Father won't even let him play Pokémon Go because of the Agreste image!<br/>Well, Plagg has an idea.<br/>Chat Noir runs around Paris, on the constant lookout for Pokémon!</p><p>Will he run into a certain gamer girl?</p><p>A (supposedly) MariChat Fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon Go with a Princess!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played Pokémon (not by choice), so hopefully I won't butcher the game...  
> This chapter is really short, so I can just get it out there!  
> Based on this: http://pozolegirl.tumblr.com/post/147045859245/chat-playing-pokemon-go-and-runs-into-marinette  
>  
> 
> I relate to Adrien in this chapter... :(

It was totally unfair!

Adrien sighed as he collapsed onto his bed. “I can’t believe Father banned me from playing Pokémon Go in public! Actually, scratch that. I can. But how else am I supposed to play?” He turned onto his side. "Ladybug would know what to do." Adrien let out another long sigh.

“Well, he never said _Chat Noir_ couldn’t play that dumb game of yours…”

Adrien shot up to face Plagg, mouth gaping. “Plagg! There’s no way I could just use superpowers to play a game!” As Plagg turned to face away from him, Adrien glared at the kwami’s back. “That’d be totally irresponsible!”

Plagg whipped around to face Adrien. “And totally worth it! I, uh, mean, based on how much you gripe… about… that game…,” Plagg began to trail off, no longer making any sense, “And… Tikki… Mar... Phone and… game.”

Adrien raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. “...What?”

“Oh, nevermind! Ignore my kindness! I don’t care!”

What was Plagg so worked up over now? Adrien considered his options: He could listen to Plagg and have an adventurous evening galavanting around the city, catching pokemon in a leather cat suit, or… he could listen to his father… and do… nothing. _Well, I guess there’s really only **one** option after all, _ Adrien thought. _Now, I’ve just gotta get Plagg on board! ...Again?_ Adrien sighed forlornly. “Well, I suppose I can’t refuse your **generous** offer since you were _so_ kind to make it.”

Plagg huffed angrily. “Whatever.”

A grin spread across Adrien’s face.

**“Plagg, claws out!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is obviously just the begining!  
> If you guys enjoyed, leave a comment/kudo, so I can remember to continue it!  
> (I forget things VERY easily...)


End file.
